


The Proper Father

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heirs and affairs—a proper Malfoy attends to both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [leianora](http://leianora.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Harry: comfort, gentle, nightmares_.

Sons marrying improperly—these were the nightmares of Malfoy fathers. It was no comfort that an improper candidate was wealthy; to know one's son was in love did not gentle one's heartbeat: blood was all.

There were circumstances in which love was a fine thing, for example, the circumstance of a kissable and biddable lover.

Given Draco's appalling sense of self-preservation and inability to mind his tongue, Lucius had used his lingual faculties to liberate Potter from his grasp—it had been a challenge, but Harry, once snared, was an enthusiastic bed-warmer, and Draco, secure in the arms of his proper wife.


End file.
